


Choices

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen, bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless ignores a coming storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Dreamworks does, and I make no money from this.

Toothless knows there is a storm coming. He can taste the lightning on the wind, even though the clouds are only starting to build. He knows they should turn back, but it’s been over a week since they flew, a week of storm after storm that’s kept them grounded and he wants, no, _needs_ , the feeling of air under his wings. So he ignores the warnings, ignores all his instincts telling him to turn back as he catches a thermal and soars higher. His rider whoops in delight and Toothless know his companion needs this as much as he does.

But a bolt of lightning shoots unexpectedly out of the darkening sky. Even though he’s heard some of the Vikings describe a Night Fury as a combination of lightning and Death itself, the shock still sends him tumbling towards the sea. But Hiccup is as quick as himself and soon they level out into a low glide towards an uninviting chunk of rock emerging from the ocean waves. He doesn’t think he could call it an island, but at least it’s solid and he can make out the shadow of what he hopes is a cave large enough to shelter them both. If not… well, it was his bad choice not to turn back when he sensed the storm and he’ll just have to suffer the consequences.

“C’mon, bud, there’s room for you too.”

The black dragon breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn’t looking forward to having only the shelter of his wings in the growing storm. He uses his fire to warm up the floor of the cave, just as he would before sleep.

“Thanks, bud.”

Toothless curls up into a ball, Hiccup rests against him and the Night Fury is once again thankful he met the young Viking. Staying out with a storm coming might not have been the best choice, but he knew he could never make a better choice of friends.


End file.
